


Departure

by hatakzs



Series: Obitober 2020 [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Demons, M/M, Obitober 2020, Suspense, repost again, squint of horror i guez
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:26:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26771383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hatakzs/pseuds/hatakzs
Summary: Day 1 - Demon/OniHe knew that it was behind him, his body was screaming in agony - but he knew he couldn't run forever.
Series: Obitober 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1951600
Kudos: 5





	Departure

Obito jumped over a fallen log and stumbled, almost falling flat on his knees before he pushed the energy to drag himself up and began to staggering straight ahead again. His injuries were getting worse and worse as time passed by - two of the wounds had been reopened. Blood dripped down from the cut on his side while the slash almost half the length of his leg started to pour out again. He mentally cursed and tried to use a medical jutsu on it, although his chakra level was nearing his limits.

Behind him, he heard a tree branch snap. Something crashed against the trees again. Startled almost as if he was a rabbit running away from a predator, he took off at full speed - weaving his way through the tree roots. His body screamed in protest and his lungs felt like burning, but he continued to run through the forest.

He didn’t know where his team was, they were supposed to have been there.

What if the  _ creature _ had already killed them? It was getting harder to breathe.

He forced himself on anyway, stumbling and almost going down again. There was another loud sound from behind him, and he bit out a strangled curse that was more of a wheezing gasp for air than anything.

He was just about out of energy, injured, and exhausted. His only chance was to find his team - but even that gave him little hope. He didn’t even know if his team had went into the forest or not. And he couldn't run forever. He was already dizzy from blood loss.

Hiding, then. Obito highly doubted that it would do any good. He couldn’t keep up this pace any longer, though. He pushed his legs onto a desperate burst of speed, quickly ducking below the undergrowth. He was never used to this - being the one getting chased. Being the prey instead of the predator. It seemed like he didn’t have any options left, though. 

_ He had to make it back alive. He made a promise. _

All of the running away was starting to have an impact on him, his head was spinning heavily. Or perhaps that was from the blood loss. Reluctantly turning his head around, looking for a sign of whatever had been chasing him. Except, there was nothing. The forest was motionless now - not even the tiniest of sounds or movement apart from the wind.

Slightly slowing his pace down, though still keeping his guard up. There was a thick patch of tall grass at the base of a tall white oak tree, he forced his way in. Trying his best to stay quiet, he went in as far as he could, his back resting against the oak tree.

Then, he waited. His breaths were still coming in short gasps as he tried to get enough air in his lungs. He couldn’t stop the agony spreading all throughout his body. His pounding heartbeat was getting louder and louder in his head.

A few minutes passed by, though it felt like hours. He was only sitting there accompanied by his heartbeat replaying over and over in his ears.

Something moved. He could hear it - the tree branch that was snapped in half and the grass seemed to move, almost as if someone ruffled their hand through it.

He pulled his hand up and slipped it over his mouth in a moment of panic to muffle his breathing more. His eyes stared straight into the spiky bushes in front of him, looking for an opening. That  _ thing  _ \- the human? Or was it even a human at all? - seemed to pause for a moment, snuffling around. Perhaps it was looking for something like a scent. There was heavy and loud breathing, almost enough to be considered panting. Sticks and plants cracked under the feet of the creature.

He stayed very, very still, afraid that just the slightest motion from him would ruffle the leaves and grass around him. 

His eyes closed from instincts. Trying his very best not to pass out, from both the blood loss and the fright. It was right there - he could sense it. 

It seemed like it waited there forever, the seconds slowly turned into minutes into hours. For a moment, it seemed like the noises stopped. He wasn’t sure if he should turn around or look for a way to escape. After some thoughts, he decided to stay still. He wasn’t going to take anymore chances. The thing could be out there, patiently waiting for the perfect time to murder him in cold blood.

He sat there for several minutes, waiting for another sound to appear. No sound returned, whatsoever, other than the normal noises that you would hear in the middle of a forest. Nothing interrupted the birds chirping or the rustling of the leaves floating in the wind.

As much as his urge to stay here until the next day came - he knew that he wouldn’t survive if he did that either. If the creature wasn’t there, there were still plenty of dangerous predators in the forest. In his current condition, it would be close to impossible to fight off even just normal animals. 

If the beast really had left, it would also be the ideal time to sneak out of the area before it returned. If he spent a couple more hours in here, his blood loss would be having major effects on him. Sneaking out of the forest would be a nightmare already with his body all battered - and sneaking out of the forest  _ with  _ the beast still on his tail would be a death wish.

He carefully moved his way out of the grass, wincing when the blades of grass touched his open wounds and scratches. Taking a deep breath and bracing himself for whatever was about to come, he straightened up his body and waited for the dizziness to subdue just a little. He opened his eyes and turned around.

Then, he came face to face with a pair of glowing red eyes. 

. . . .

_ “It’s your time to fulfill your duty, Uchiha Obito.” _


End file.
